Strange girl, A new nightmare
by TiffanyG
Summary: A new girl moves into Springwood.She gets the Nightmares sooner than expected. More when you read the story.
1. Make a new life, see a dead man

Ok, to start things off,this is my first NOES fanfic. so don't think that its going to be 'wicked,cool' or anything like that..that is thats what I think. I don't own Freddy, the house on 1428 Elm Street,Katie,Cassie,Tiffany,or Tyler...  
  
Chapter One. In the beginning.  
  
A girl, around the age of 15 is seen moving into that tall house on Elm street, the one with the vines growing up the sides and a few dead bushes planted here and there, yes, 1428 Elm Street is where this girl is moving into. She walks around the house,her black t-shirt standing out in the sun.She caries a sword on her back as she walks around the house. She slowly opens up the door to the house when she is startled by a boy.  
  
"I woulden't go in there if I were you, that place is said to be a death home."The boy is on a bike,stoped at the edge of the driveway.  
  
Tiffany:"...oh,well, I just moved here,and this is my home now."She turns around,looking at him."Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tyler, Tyler Links. I live on the other street, and you might be?"  
  
Tiffany:"Tiffany Hyman. Nice to meet you Tyler...I guess."She shrugs once more then walks over."Hows the school here?I'm hoping its better than my old one."She rolls her eyes at the thought of it.  
  
Tyler:"Its ok, theres to many preps at the place though, hard to fit in if your the new kid, I garente that its gonna suck for you."  
  
Tiffany:Nods somewhat,not really caring."yeah,whatever..I don't really care as long as they stay out of my way. So,whats wrong with the place?My house that is."She says,looking back at her 'new home'.  
  
Tyler:"Well, a child killer lived there, he still trys to kills us,but in our dreams, the people who servived say that he looks like a burned man with knives for fingers. I woulden't sleep in there if I were you,i'd get the hell away from the place if I were you."He looks at the place while saying that  
  
Tiffany:"I think I can fend for myself. I guess i'll see you at school or somthing."She says as she begins to walk away.  
  
Tyler:"If you don't get killed that is, good luck."With that he rides away as fast as he can,getting the hell away from there.  
  
Tiffany watchs him go,thinking to herself. 'ok,that wasen't to much of a nice welcome..oh well, if what he says is true, i'll be having a rough night...' She shrugs,then walks back up to the house and looks around before going in. The door creaks open and she walks in,looking around. She walks into the living room first, seeing that the moving people have already put in her couch and chairs. She looks at the old tv, she notices that its not hers,its screen is busted and it looks like it hasen't been used in ages. She leaves and goes upstairs toward her room,she walks in and sees that they already put her stuff in there but messed it all up. She growls to herself."stupid pricks,can't do a god damn thing right..."She puts her bed next to the wall, not infront of the window like they hard it."idiots"She fixes it up then sits on it,waiting for her dad to come home.She takes out her sword and looks at it, its sharp and could make a pretty clean cut to kill someone if she had to. She puts it away then lays on her bed and waits for her dad to come home.  
  
Cut to: 3:15 am, she had fallen asleep,her sword still in hand. She dreams.  
  
She walks around her house, the hallways seem to be endless but she finally comes to a door and she opens it, once she does she seems to be in a very hot and steamy room. She hears the scream of pipes and the cracking of the floor when she walks.  
  
Tiffany:"damn, this is one messed up house..."She walks around the endless maze of pipes, grabing the handle of her sword that is now on her back incase something happens. She walks untill she hears the sound of somthing scraping,like claws on a calkboard,but worse. She stops walking and looks at the derection where the sound came from."Show yourself..."she says, alittle tence,ready to attack anything. She hears the sound again,but this time it sounds like its coming in all derections of this place,this,s boiler room. She looks around,then begins to hear footsteps.She grips her sword tightly as a figure begins to come toward her,taking its time. At firsthe sees nothing,then in the dence light she sees somthing shining, it looks like knives attached to a glove,she then sees a red and green sweater that looks like its been through hell and back,then she sees some old boots and some brownish pants."...who the hell?"Then she finally sees his face,his burned and scared up face.She steps back,but he just keeps on coming."damn...what'd you do, trip and fall into a stove and cook yourself?"She says, he just chuckled.  
  
Freddy:"No...just a bounch of prick parents decided to roast me in my own home...thats all,just like i'm going to do to you..fix you up and serve you just like the little piggy you are."He walks closer,spreading his knive fingers apart,but Tiffany sees whats coming and in a swift swing,she chops off his right arm.Green blood spews out of what remain of his arm and his hand that is on the floor.  
  
Freddy:"Aww,not my arm...whatch what your slicin' you little bitch!"He leans over and picks up his hand and holds it up to his wrist and places it back on.  
  
Tiffany:"...what..the hell?!"She backs up even more, but Freddy points to her and his glove flys off his hand,but she moves away,but it still cuts her stomic pretty badly.She screams a bit,but stands up looking at him. Her blue eyes now red for some reason,she runs at Freddy and slices at him again,but he grabs her sword with his gloved hand making her fall backward when he pushes her away she lands on a hot pipe,burning her back,making her wake up screaming. Her dad still isen't home, but she doesen't care."SHIT!"She jumps out of bed,her stomic bleeding and her back burning. She runs into the bathroom and begins to tend to her wonds,wencing in pain as she does.  
  
Fade to black. 


	2. First day at Hell

Hello again, nice to see 'someone' is reading these :) Like I said before-I don't own Freddy, the house on 1428 Elm Street,Katie,Shannon,Tiffany,or Tyler...i'm still thinking if I 'should' own Tiffany, i'll get back to you on that.  
  
Fade in too-First day of school, 6:38am.  
  
So far, Tiffany hasen't had any luck with her new 'house'. Its been about a week since her first encounter with the Springwood Slasher. She has talked to a few people and made two new friends. She learned a bit more about this Krueger guy which has given almost all of them nightmares. Its safe to say, she had made a great friend, and its even in her house. Its name is coffee.  
  
Cut too-8:15, hallway.  
  
Tiffany:"Yeah, first night I went to sleep, I woke up by burning my back on accident." Tiffany talks as she walks down to her locker,which for some reason, has very old paint and what looks like somthing was caved in it a long time ago.  
  
Tyler:"I knew it would happen, but I diden't think it would happen on the first day someone moved somewhere around here.Must be the house."  
  
Katie:"Yeah, that place is really fucked up. I'm amazed that your not dead." This is Tiffany's new friend, a goth and a freak mixed in one. They are pretty good friends.  
  
Tiffany:"Oh,thanks for your 'great' advice and making me feel so 'much' better." She says,cracking a smile as they head to there next class. Once they walk in, almost everyone in there looks at her.  
  
Mrs. Cover:"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Tiffany Hyman."  
  
Shannon:"Hi man, wazzup!" Everyone in the class laughs, Tiffany just rolls her eyes and takes a seat.  
  
Tiffany:"Watch yourself prick, or you will meet the edge of my sword." She says in a growling tone. The people beside her slowly move their desks away as she glares at them.  
  
Tyler:"heh..." He takes a seat next to her as for Katie. As soon as the bell rings, they have to listen to a lecture about the rules and crap like that. Tiffany yawns,leaning back in her chair as she begins to fall asleep, she catches herself a few times before she finally falls asleep.  
  
Cut too-Tiffany's dream.  
  
She roams through the hallway, alone,by herself as she passes nothing but lockers, she comes to hers,but its not the same. There are four slash marks on the top,bottom, pretty much everywhere.She opens it up,but out spews nothing but blood.  
  
Tiffany:"AHH!SHIT!"She falls to the floor slipping around in it,trying to get to her feet as somthing begins to form out of it. It soon forms into a shape of a body,no face, just a bloody body of blood.There is a mans laugh in the distance as the form comes to be Freddy Krueger. Tiffany tries to get up,but can only try and crawl away.  
  
Freddy:"Aww, afraid of big bad Freddy since you don't have your sword? To bad, now your in my class,and theres no bell!" He says as he cracks a smile and laughs as he lunges at her.  
  
Fade to black. 


	3. A demon inside?

\ \ \ \ Hello again, once again, I do not own any of the chars. in this fanfiction so far, maby later, maby not. Hope you enjoy. Freddy:Read the damn thing already! / / / /  
  
There is a long scream as we fade in towards Freddy and Tiffany. Freddy has cut her arms and legs,but you can't really tell since she was already covered in blood.  
  
Tiffany:"Leave me alone god damn it!" Tiffany screams, as she finally in able to get up and run a bit away from him, yet, as always, Freddy just keeps on coming, cracking a smile. Tiffany keeps on backing up,but hits somthing hard.Its a brick wall."...shit..." She turns back at him,which for some reason is just standing there,eyeing her.  
  
Freddy:"....lets play..alittle game." He snaps his fingers and the scenery changes into his little playground."Its called...skin the Bitch!" He laughs,then it seems that his shadow just grows and grows,but he stops,looking behind him, seeing Tyler."..heh,heh,heh, nice to see SOMEONE actually vistit me!" As Freddy Turns to Tyler, Tiffany makes a mad dash at him, kicking him in the head with a jump kick, which she doesen't land.  
  
Tiffany:"Fuck,that diden't work out to well..." She gets back up before Freddy and runs toward Tyler. "Damn it, you fell asleep too!?"  
  
Tyler:"Duh, who woulden't?" He looks around,then finally sees Freddy,who is now up, tapping a pipe with his four claw like fingers as he slowly walks toward them.  
  
Freddy:"Aww,this is somthing new, i'll get a chance to kill a boyfriend and girlfriend in the same place at once! How fun is that?!" Tiffany growls, begining to walk forward to Freddy,eyes red for an odd reason.  
  
Tyler:"Tiffany!Don't, he'll kill you!" He trys to grab her and pull her away,but she turns at him,looking at him in the eyes and he slowly backs off, not knowing what the hell is wrong with her."...okay."  
  
Freddy:" What the hell is with your eyes, you gonna cry?" He says in a goofy tone,but Tiffany keeps on coming not saying a word for a moment or so.  
  
Tiffany:"Get out Tyler, burn yourself or somthing..."  
  
Tyler:"Are you nuts?I'm not leaving you! Anyway, that would be like, as bad as Freddy cutting me or somthing.." He says backing up a bit more for both of them. Tiffany stops walking as Freddy takes a shot at her,but she ducks and does a rolling kick at him,sending him flying through the air. She gets up, not really knowing what she just did as her eyes go back to a pail blue.  
  
Tiffany:"..wh-what the hell?" She rubs her eyes, blinking a few times. Freddy hits a railing and almost falls over it,but catchs the side of it with his glove. He slowly pulls himself back over,looking at them both.  
  
Freddy:"...no mortal..can kick that damn hard..."He slowly stands up,but when he does,his shadow forms into a 3-D of himself and it lunges at them.  
  
Cut too-class  
  
RRIIINNGGG.The bell sounds and both Tiffany and Tyler wake up, bleeding alittle,most of it from Tiffany. She grabs her books and rushs off into the hallway, Tyler chasing after her as she runs to her locker, trying to tend to herself,physicly and emotionaly.  
  
Tyler:"What the fuck was that all about?!You could have gotten yourself killed!" He said as Katie walks up to them,looking at Tiffany.  
  
Katie:"Damn! What the hell happened?"  
  
Tiffany:"Well, I fell asleep,so did Tyler,and...well...somthing happened to me in there..." She says as she grabs her other books,looking at her arm,sorta hiding it from everyone else. She begins to walk to her other class,even though it doesen't start for another few minutes. Tyler and Katie run after her as she walks into the class and sits down.They sit down next to her.  
  
Katie:"What are you talking about, 'somthing happened to you' besides Freddy kicking your ass for a while."  
  
Tyler:"Her eyes changed color, they changed to red...and Freddy..said somthing..alittle strange." Tiffany nods from the coment,sighing a bit.  
  
Katie:" Fred always says somthing strange, hes a fucking killer!"  
  
Tiffany:"No..somthing diffrent, he said that..no mortal can kick that hard."  
  
Katie:"what did you do,kick him in the balls or somthing?" Tiffany laughs a bit,then shakes her head.  
  
Tiffany:"No,no...I..I did a rolling kick and it sent him flying through the air."  
  
Tyler:"atleast like..maby a few yards or somthing like that, almost sent him over a rail."Katie just blinks.  
  
Katie:"...you don't think...that you have some sort of power..do you?"Tiffany shakes her head.  
  
Tiffant:"I would have known somthing...you know?These things just don't happen."Tyler nods.  
  
Katie:"What if...what if you have a demon inside of you!?" The classroom fell silent as the teacher walks in,closing the door.  
  
Fade to Black. 


	4. Demon, or Freddy?

It is later in the day as we see Tyler,Tiffany,Katie and a new friend walking back and fourth through the small town of Springwood. It is almost night and the sun is starting to set,but know one here is anywhere ready to sleep. They come acrost an old run down building, somewhat like a really small garage.They walk into it and look around,lighting a few candles that they brought from their houses.  
  
Cassie:"This looks like a good spot, so tell me whats been happining around here?" Cassie says. She is a really old friend of Tiffany's from back at her old school. She is getting home schooled and Tiffany just found out that she lived here. Tyler sits down on the ground since there isen't anything to site on. Tiffany doesen't sit,she just looks around, leaning on a wall,with her sword once again,not feeling quite safe without it from her last visit from freddy and the strange things that are going through her mind at the time.  
  
Tyler:"You might as well sit down, you too Katie. No means of standing up if we are planing to stay up in her all night and try and figure out what is going on." He says with a little worry,not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Tiffany:"I'm fine,just thinking."  
  
Katie:"Yeah,right,you mean worring." She says as she leans agains the wall also, Cassie sitting down next to Tyler.  
  
Cassie:"ok,ok, shut up guys,this is geting old really quick.So, you guys think that Tiffany has a...'demon' inside of her?Now come on,thats alittle far'feched." She says,eyeing Katie since she came up with the idea.  
  
Katie:"Well,yeah,but your in Springwood, reality has a new meaning here."She thinks for a moment, taking out a candybar and eating half of it."Well,what else could you say about her red eyes? Tyler even saw them,and i'm pretty sure Freddy did to, and by them, Tyler said that Tiffany kicked him a few yards, I don't know anyone who can kick a person that far..." Tyler nods in agreement, Tiffany doesen't do anything,almost like shes in a trance or somthing,starting into the darkness,not blinking.  
  
Cassie:"Well, she was in dream world,maby Freddy did somthing to make her have red eyes?Like the blood she was in might have gotten up in there."  
  
Tyler:"But then she coulden't see,and i'm sure she did, I mean, the way she stared at me,it kreeped me out."He turns to Tiffany."No affence."  
  
Katie:"Tiffany?...Hello?" She does nothing.  
  
Cassie:"Well, I guess shes....thinking?" Tyler shrugs,along with Cassie."Well,back to the subject...yeah,I guess if it was blood,she coulden't see..." She sighs,turning to Katie."What do you think?"  
  
She looks at her,then at Tyler."Pass." Tyler rolls his eyes."Gezz.OK,I'm going to go with the demon thing...I guess,I can't really think of anything else at the moment."  
  
Cassie:"Okay,so lets say she DOES have a demon in her,any ideas on how to get it out?"  
  
Tyler:"donno'"  
  
Katie:"Nope, hey,wait, how about we try magic?Like that black magic stuff I see on the internet a lot."  
  
Tyler:"Oh gezz,you actually look up that stuff,its a bunch of crap.I thought you used the internet to look up porn"He laughs as Katie punchs him in the sholder and kicks him in the chin since she is standing up.  
  
Katie:"I do not you ass hole!"  
  
Cassie:"Okay guys,knock it off, look at Tiffany,somthing is wrong." The three turn their heads and look at her.Tyler gets up and waves his hand in her face,snaping his fingers,but Tiffany doesen't move.Katie just looks at her and starts poking her sholder. Tiffany's eyes turn a little red and she grips her sword.  
  
Tyler:"Look out!"He ducks as Tiffany takes a swig at him with her sword,almost cutting him but she cuts katie instead.  
  
Katie:"Ah!Fuck!Get away from her!"She says as she backs away from her quickly,along with Cassie and Tyler.  
  
Tyler:"Damn it,Tiffany, were your friends!Not Freddy!" Cassie throws the half eatten candybar at Tiffany and she blinks,eyes back to normal,but she falls over,dizzy.  
  
Tiffany:"...uhh...sshhiitt...my head hurts.."She rubs her head,keeping her eyes shut.  
  
Katie:"Damn, you went all psycho on us! And cut the living hell out of my arm!"  
  
Tyler:"Dude,shut up,its not that bad. Just put some bandages on it or somthin'."  
  
Katie:"Up yours..."She glares at him,then looks back at Tiffany.  
  
Cassie:"Damn,what happened?Do you remember anything Tiffany?"  
  
Tiffany:"....no...not really.I just remember thinking about what i'm going to do then its like everything went black." She stands up,but leans agents a wall,almost falling over.The other three look at eachother.  
  
Tyler:"You don't think?"  
  
Katie:"No way, he can't,he can only come into dreams,and she wasen't sleeping."  
  
Cassie:"Well....mabe, the demon or whatever? I dought it was Freddy,but he might have got half-way through,but I don't know."  
  
Katie:"I'm still voting for the demon."  
  
Tiffany:"God damn it,shut the fuck up about that demon shit, i'm freaked out enough." She opens her eyes."Are they Oaky?"  
  
Tyler:"yeah,for now, but later-"  
  
Katie:"Shut the fuck up Tyler."  
  
Cut too-7:12am, they are still all awake talking,all but Tiffany,trying to keep somthing inside of her from bursting out. She sits agenst the wall,listing to them while they all try to figure out whats going on. They keep on coming up with 'A demon is inside of her' but she doesen't even know what to believe.  
  
Cut too-Later that day, after school, over at Tiffany's house.  
  
Katie:"Mmm,these things are good,how'd you make em'?" Eating on a strange looking cookie.  
  
Tyler:"Yeah,what she said."  
  
Tiffany:"Well,when you are home by yourself all the time, you tend to make these things."She says as she eats one herself. Cassie eats one also,but doesen't say anything.  
  
Tyler:"Ok,so,what are we gonna do?"  
  
Tiffany:Rolls her eyes"Can't we get off this subject?"  
  
Katie:"Hell no, not with you going in and out of your...state..or whatever."  
  
Tyler:"Yeah, you might turn into Freddy and try to kill everyone like what you tryed to do with Katie here,but that would be Okay."  
  
Katie:"Damn it, I told you to shut up or I'll kill you myself."  
  
Tiffany:Rolls her eyes."Shut up you two, your as bad as Freddy."  
  
Cassie:"Yeah, its getting old."  
  
Tiffany:Sighs,looking around."I was thinking, maby...maby one of us could go to sleep with me,and see what happens...you know,then wake us up if you start to see blood."  
  
Cassie:"Are you crazy?!"  
  
Tyler:"Yeah, thats to dangerous! You'll get killed,along with one of us,ya know."  
  
Katie:"I'm ok with the idea, if we are to find out what the hell is wrong with her.Its better than Tylers.  
  
Tyler:"Hey,shut up! It might work."  
  
Katie:"yeah,shock her to death,try to bring out the demon that way."  
  
Tiffany:"Man, if I were Freddy right now, i'd do that to the both of you."  
  
They cont. to talk as the sun sets.  
  
Fade to Black.  
  
\\\\ Sry that this was so long, I was bord. I'll be making the next chap. really soon,so be on the lookout. //// 


	5. Demon, or Freddy Part 2

\\\\ Hey again, First thing: To Lena, I don't know anything about Mary Sueism and i'v never really hurd of her,so if i'm coping her, sorry. Tiffany is just a copy of me and is an expert with a sword, and the other chars. are just made up. Second: Sorry about the spelling, my comp. doesen't have a spell check thing, so i'll just have to go to a site and do it. This chap. will be short and I might not make another for a while. ////  
  
Its been a few days since Tiffany's friends have talked and everything is seeming to go back to normal. Its been a pretty good day untill her dad notices that Tiffany hasen't been sleeping and you know how it goes. Tiffany comes home from school and her dad gives her a pop,but inside of the pop are sleeping pills.  
  
Mr. Hyman:"Here honny,drink this, you look tired."  
  
Tiffany:"I'm fine,and don't call me honny." She says in an irritable voice.  
  
Mr. Hyman:"You sure, it'll help you stay awake."He fibs,handing her the drink. She sighs then takes it then takes a big gulp.  
  
Tiffany:"Happy? I'm going to my room..."  
  
Mr. Hyman:"Okay, but you might go ahead and go to sleep.."  
  
Tiffany:"Uhh, yeah,sure,whatever" She says and storms upstairs,shutting the door. She begins to feel strange,tired. She looks at the time and shrugs, getting out her homework and doing some of it. She begins,but isn't able to write well. She finnaly realizes that her dad put somthing in that pop. She stangers to the phone and calles up Katie.  
  
Katie:"Hello?"  
  
Tiffany:"Get over here...my dad...is putting me..to sleep..." She says in a sleepy tone.  
  
Katie:"What!? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Tiffany:"..noo..i'm not, get the fuck over here..."She says,then the line goes dead.  
  
Katie:"Tiffany?Tiffany?DAMN IT!" She begins to call the others,warning them,then they all come up to her house, climbing up to her window,but are to late, shes asleep.  
  
Cut too: Dream world.  
  
Tiffany:"Damn it, i'm gonna kill him!"She says as she leans agenst a brick wall, scanning the boiler room. She hears voices, but can't really understand what they are saying. She can only make out '1,2 Freddy's coming for you...'.   
  
In the far distance she sees a small girl, around the age of four or five in a white dress,holding a jump rope.  
  
Little Girl:"He's coming, get out."  
  
Tiffany:"What?Who, Freddy?" The little girl nods,then walks away.  
  
Tiffany:"Hey,wait! Don't leave,he'll get you!" But the little girl is gone. Freddy's laugh can be hurd in the distance,but his hand and glove comes out of the wall and grabs Tiffany,pulling her to the other side.  
  
Cut too:Same time, Tiffany's room.  
  
Tyler:"Tiffany!Tiffany!Wake up!"  
  
Cassie:"Dude,shes gone...her dad must have put a hell of a lot of shit in whatever she drunk."  
  
Katie:"Yeah,only thing we can do...is wait."  
  
Fade to Black. 


	6. A hard decision

\ \ \ \ Hey all again, i'm back for now. This story will be ending soon, but when, I don't know, you might though. So uh, yeah, read on. / / / /  
  
Returning Scene-Tiffany's room.  
  
Tyler:"Damn, we need..water or somthing..."  
  
Cassie:"That won't help, shes in the dream world and you know those pills weren't the 'go to sleep,wake up in an hour' pills."  
  
Tyler:"That isen't helping! C'mon, theres gotta be somthing we can do, atleast try!"  
  
Katie:"Give it a rest Tyler, shes not waking up...atleast not right know." Katie says,leaning against a wall,looking around. A few moments pass, then someone is hurd,coming upstairs. A figure opens the door, its Tiffany's dad.  
  
Mr. Hyman:"Tiffany? Your prob. asleep now-" He looks at the three teenagers."Who the hell are you guys, and what the hell are you doing in my daughters room!?" He says, walking in.  
  
Katie:"Well, your now near death daughter is asleep, no thanks to you, and Fred Krueger, maby you have hurd of him, is going to kill her in her own dream."  
  
Cassie:"Yeah, what kind of father are you?"  
  
Mr. Hyman:" Fred Krueger? Who the hell? Thats just a freaking story. Now as for you three, you get out of my home or i'm calling the cops!"  
  
Tyler:"Like hell we are, Tiffany's our friend, and we aren't leaving her!"  
  
Katie:"Yeah, now buzz off you prick!"  
  
Just then,there are four deep slash marks on Tiffany's arm. Tyler jumps up,then looks back at her dad.  
  
Tyler:"See?"  
  
Mr. Hyman:"...w-wh-what?Tiffany!WAKE UP!"  
  
Cassie:"Shes not waking up, you druged her to much, idiot. Now your in Springwood, anything can happen, reality has a new meaning here."  
  
Tyler:"Shit...we have to do somthing...I like her to much..."  
  
Cut too-Dream world.  
  
Freddy is playing games with Tiffany, pissing her off badly...She did have her sword,but Freddy just turned it into rubber,so she has to fight the old fashion way.  
  
Tiffany:"Damn it, why don't you just kill me already...."  
  
Freddy:"Why, and miss out on all the fun?I don't think so..." He watchs her from the shadows,but backs up for an odd reason."...."  
  
Tiffany:"C'mon...fight me, Christmas boy." Wrong thing to say. Freddy is now pissed at that coment,he appears behind Tiffany, and slashes her back, Tiffany falls down,but gets up laughing.  
  
Freddy:"Death that funny to you?"  
  
Tiffany:"Maby..." She turns at him,eyes bloody red, she dashes at him,punching him in the head,then kicking him in the balls,finishing him off with another rolling kick,making him fly into a wall,cracking it."Ass hole.."  
  
Freddy:"sshhiittt...."He pops his arm back in place,getting up slowly. Tiffany just stands there smiling.  
  
Freddy:"Okay, now I know your not human.."He looks at her,getting an idea. If she can do this in the dream world, who knows what she might be able to do in the real world. If only he could just brain wash her enough to go on a killing spree for him. 'might work, but it would be better if she was one of MY children.....wait, i but shes ready for some revenge on her dad...hmm,this might work out well.' Freddy chuckles to himself, Tiffany looks at him oddly.  
  
Tiffany:"Whats so funny Krueger?"  
  
Freddy:"Hows about I make you a deal...I can give you more power,and you can get revenge on your old man..."  
  
Tiffany:"That'd be great, pluse with that extra power, i'd be able to kill all of those pricks at my school.." Her voice is quite low, as she thinks to herself.  
  
Freddy:"Sounds like a deal."  
  
Tiffany:"Wait,whats the catch?You woulden't just give me those powers..."  
  
Freddy:"Well, i'd just have to kill you, thats all.." He grins evily to him self, tapping his claw-like fingers on a pipe.  
  
Tiffany:"...well...give me a day to think about it,then i'll give you the answer."  
  
Freddy:"Six hours, i'm not a very patient man." He thinks to himself, ' even if she does say no, she'd have to say it in the dream world, and i'd still be able to kill her..easily...'  
  
Tiffany:"...Okay...then...deal." She holds out her hand, eyes still blood red. Freddy laughs and his claw hand and arm extends out and he shakes her hand, once he does, Tiffany wakes up with Freddy's voice in her head. ' six hours...be back her or else...' she sighs,then yawns, looking at everyone in her room.  
  
Tiffany:"...?"  
  
Tyler:"HELL YES!SHES BACK AND ALIVE!"  
  
Cassie:"WOO!"  
  
Katie:"...woo-hoo?"  
  
Mr. Hyman:"Tiffany!I'm so glad your okay!" He hugs her, but Tiffany takes the end of her sword, shoving it into her dads stomic,but not enough to kill him, not yet.  
  
Tiffany:"Out, or i'll kill you like you almost did me...."She says in a growling tone. He slowly stumbles out, closing the door.  
  
Tyler:"damn....serves him right.."  
  
Katie:"Yeah..."  
  
Cassie:"Okay, how come your not dead?" They all nod, wondering.  
  
Tiffany:"Old Freddy cut me a deal..."  
  
Tyler:"Yeah, and?"  
  
Tiffany:"I kill my dad and he gives me some sort of power...but with that it means that i'll have to become one of his childern.."  
  
Tyler:"NO!You have to be kidding me!...you can just go ahead and kill your dad right know.."  
  
Cassie:"Yeah."  
  
Tiffany:"No,no,no, not like that, in the dream world...so no one will know who did it, they would only know that Freddy did it, atleast that will be what they think..."  
  
Katie:"I see...damn, thats a hard decision..."  
  
Tiffany:"He gave me six hours....then I have to go back, or else..."She shrugs.  
  
Tyler:"....dude, not cool..."  
  
Cassie:"Well, since everything is Okay here, i'm gonna go, my parents are gonna freak if they find out that i'm not home."  
  
Katie:"Yeah, me too, and i'm hungry."  
  
Tiffany:"Thanks for comin' guys...i'll call you guys back over befor the six hours are up."  
  
Katie:"Okay, see ya then." Cassie and Katie climb down from her house and head back to theirs.  
  
Tyler:"I think i'm just gonna stay here for the six hours...with you..."  
  
Tiffany:"Okay,thats fine with me..."  
  
Tyler:"Are you actually going to do it?...I don't want you to, i'v only just met you and your..just to cool to die...to him..."  
  
Tiffany:"I know, but...for some reason, I want to, one part of me wants to...."  
  
Tyler:"Oh..."He sighs,then sits down next to her."I just don't want you to leave me...."With that, he grabs her hand."I love you to much, unlike your father."  
  
Tiffany:"Hes not my father, hes just some guy who wants me to love him because my mom died...thats another reason why I don't want to be here, or with him." She looks at him, eyes going back to their blueish state.  
  
Tyler:"Please don't.....I love you...to much..." He kisses her.  
  
Fade to black  
  
\ \ \ \ Sorry for the crappy ending, i'll be up with the next part ASAP. / / / / 


	7. Last breath

Returning to-Tiffany's room, its been about five or so hours, so its around 2:47am. Tiffany and Tyler had a few drinks and she finally called up Katie and Cassie.They are all sitting in her rom in a circle type thing.  
  
Katie:"Soo...what are you gonna do?"  
  
Tiffany:"....I hate to say....you know what i'm gonna do."  
  
Cassie:"Fuck you, don't go with his sceam, he's just prob. gonna take your soul and get even more powerful....please don't do it..."  
  
Tiffany:"I have to, I almost choped off Tylers head earler..." She says in a wisper tone as Tyler holds his neck,rubbing it where a large bandage is.  
  
Tyler:"Yeah....I pissed her off..." He says with worry in his voice, even though he doesen't want her to leave, it might be best if she is..gone..who knows what she might do if some one at their school and pisses her off...  
  
Katie:"Damn...man, you were a cool person....can I have your sword?!"  
  
Cassie:"Katie!"  
  
Katie:"What?Its cool, just right for a goth like me..I guess..."  
  
Tyler:"Oh boy..."He sighs as Tiffany laughs.  
  
Tiffany:"Yeah...sure once i'm...dead or whatever." She says, laying back. She looks at the clock, 2:51am. She sighs, trying to think.  
  
Cassie:".....dude, don't go....your to young..." Tiffany eyes her.  
  
Tiffany:"NOW your sounding like my dad, its this or suicide...this sounds better to me, atleast i'll have somewhere to go I guess." Her eyes begin to turn red, feeling strange. She grips her sword."Better hope that I don't turn out like Freddy, atleast if I do, i'll leave you guys alone, but you will have to worry about him..." She says in an evil tone as Cassie moves away from her.  
  
Katie:"Yeah....Damn, this'll be cool!"  
  
Tyler:"NO IT WON'T YOU LITTLE BITCH! SHES GOING TO DIE IN THE HANDS OF FREDDY! DOES THAT SOUND COOL TO YOU?!"He says angerly.  
  
Katie:"Not when you put it that way, but she 'wants' to be killed by him i'm guessing, unlike the other people...." She looks at the clock, taking a breath. 2:57am. Tiffany looks at the clock.  
  
Tiffany:"Hand me the shot.....You guys can take whatever..I don't care....Tyler, you can have my new car, i'v never road in it, so it'll be Okay I guess...keys are in my black jaket...left pocket, I hid them from my dad...."She sighs as she takes the shot, Cassie hugs her good-bye,along with Katie, even if its the shortest hug in history. Tiffany looks at Tyler, she leans over and kisses him as she injects herself as it becomes 2:59am.  
  
Katie:"Bye....see...you on the other side...or somthing.."  
  
Cassie:"Yeahh....bye..." She says sobbing. Tyler opens his eyes a bit, a few tears drift down as Tiffany falls slowly asleep.  
  
Tiffany:"..........b-y-e.......I love...you Tyler...." She closes her eyes as she falls into her now death sleep.  
  
Tyler:".....bye...."  
  
Cut too-Freddy's Boiler room, right on time.  
  
Freddy:"Ahh, I see that you have come..back." He says, chuckling, taping his claw-fingers on a pipe.  
  
Tiffany:"yeah,yeah,yeah, just get it over with...i'm ready as i'm ever going to be..."She sighs,blinking,then looking back at him.  
  
Freddy:"Ah..."-he stalles for a minute, then makes himself grow larger. "OKAY!"He laughs,then his 2x glove goes right through Tiffany.  
  
Cut too-Tiffanys room, same time.  
  
When Freddy did that, blood spewed from her,covering everyone.  
  
Tyler:"AHH!!SHIT!!!NOO!"  
  
Cassie:"AGAAHH!"She jumps up, screaming. Katie just sits there with a disgusted look.  
  
Katie:"...not....cool..." Cassie runs over to the window and...well you get the idea.  
  
There is a bref silence as the look at Tiffany's bloody corps. There is a gigantic hole in her,blood still running from her.  
  
Tyler:"..........I......can't...beleave it.....s-shes gone......."He sighs,as he begins to exit the room, followed by Katie and Cassie, who is about ready to fall over from the site.  
  
Katie:"I diden't know it'd be so..brutal." Tyler nods, as they leave the house. Katie walks over to a room where her dad is in and tells him."Freddy killed her, I move away from here if I were you.." They leave, leaving the heart-broken old fool.  
  
Cut too-Freddy's Boiler room again.  
  
His laugh can be hurd throughout the never ending maze of pipes.  
  
Freddy:"Shes mine now....alll mine...HAHAHA!"  
  
THE END ?  
  
\ \ \ \ Hey all, hope you liked the story, please review if you have time. I really hoped you all enjoyed it, sorry about the ending, kinda crapy. If you are wondering whats up with Freddy, well, since Tiffany had a demon inside, Freddy got 5 times more stronger *evil laugh* see you at the reviews! / / / / 


End file.
